Oltanis
"Even before the Star's destruction into a Red Dwarf, Oltanis and its history is still a marvel to uncover. Yet the Oltanians rather keep it to themselves." '' ''-A Republic Scientist's description of Oltanis Oltanis, also know as Dragon's Heart, '''in native Oltanian tongue, it is center of the Oltanian Empire , or as of lately, the '''Reiner Empire. The planet's history has suffered much disaster, even avoided being destroyed by its own star. It's the homeworld of the Oltanians, a dragon racist species, that are best known for their hypnotizing and stealth traits. Background Oltanis was once an earth-like planet, however unlike most earth-like worlds, its surface comprised entirely of lava and volcanoes. Though it was able to stablize an atmosphere that was able to surffice life, the planet itself would go through constant volcanism. It was here that the planet would develop life that was able to survive in these conditions. The sole cause of Oltanis' volcanism is what many scientists don't believe in. According to many scholars of Oltanis, Oltanis' volcanism is caused by its 3 moons, Ju'liok and Bo'liio, the twin moons of Oltanis including Oltani-Kell; were pulling on the planet's surface, tugging on its parent planet pulling its surface which caused its mantle and core to churn around. This massive lunar pulling on Oltanis, caused it surface to shift and change, creating massive volcanism across its surface. While it may seem to baffle science, how a moon can cause such gravitational pull on its parent planet. However its due to these is what makes Oltanis Unique. Colonization Following after the First Great Schism from the Intelonian Empire, the Oltanians or called at the time Intelagons by their Intelonian Oppressors, left the main galaxy in beliefs that they are no longer part of their Intelonian Family. They sought out to colonize a new galaxy where they can do whatever they want, and later strike revenge against their oppressors, bringing the entire Whirlpool Galaxy into their fold. What they found was the companion galaxy to the Whrilpool, when they found a planet that was suitable to them, they called it Oltanis, meaning "Dragon's Heart" since its appearence looked like a fiery dragon's heart. After colonizing Oltanis, the newly named Oltanians spread out to the many lands of Oltanis, its here they started to rise their newly created space. However the Oltanians wanted to expand outward towards the other systems they came across when found Oltanis. They thought the other worlds should belong to them, however they lacked a motivational force. It was until late 480 GRS, they found the motivation they needed. According to some stories, the Oltanians were told by Intelus, which they named Oltetus, meaning Dragon God of War to their tongue. Oltetus apparently told the Oltanians to expand their empire to finally make a mark on the galaxy, and teach the Intelonians the lesson. However in translation, Intelus was more of trying to cleanse the Intelonains of a disease that they brought from the Milky Way. This translates to the Oltanians to a war that many sought out as a form of conversion and genocide.... the System Wars, which happened many years later..... System Wars and Conclusion Sometime during the System Wars, the Oltanians fortified their homeworld, and transformed it into a shipyard world, its here over Oltanis, the galaxy's most destructive superweapon was developed... and created.... a superweapon that implode a planet's core that not even a star can do. The Oltanian Super Weapon, also known as the Super Star Destroyer "Rage One"... Rise of the Rage One After the completetion of the Rage One, the Oltanians sent it out to reach a climax point over the System Wars. However this Climax will later turn it into a motivation for the Republic to strike back.. What became known as the Destruction of the Maktar, the Oltanian Superweapon appeared out of nuetral world of Maktar. Maktar was a nuetral tropical world home to the now extinct species called Molunons. The Republic met the Oltanian forces as an interception of the Armada. It was here the Republic would come face to face to the Oltanian's super weapon. The Rage One this massive super star destroyer, aimed its massive cannon located at the bow of the ship, and fired it onto Maktar's surface. The planet started to react slowly, the Oltanians feared this superweapon wouldn't work, but it did, within 30mins, Maktar's surface started to burn quickly and rapidly. Incinerating everything, evaporating its oceans. The Republic saw this in astonishment, shocked that the superweapon can cause much destruction. However little did they know the effects were just the beginning.... The planet's surface started to crack and expand among its fault lines. In a massive shock, the Oltanians planning this activated their forward shields, while the Republic unaware of this, watched as the entire planet of Maktar imploded itself, before exploding again sending massive chunks of its surface outwards toward space. Many of these chunks collided the fleets, since the Oltanians were preppared they watched as the Republic Fleet was decimated. Seeing this the Oltanians quickly retreated to continue their assualt on the Galaxy. Little did they know, the destruction of Maktar will rally the Republic and will lead to the System Wars Conclusion. Near Destruction When the System Wars came into conclusion, the Republic failing to attack the Oltanian Homeworld decided to utilize an unheard procedure. They decided to bomb the Planet's Star. Star Bombing was a rare, and extremely dangerous tactic, the goal of utilizing this tactic was if the planet's shielding was too powerful that not even an infiltration team can break through the shielding and disable it from inside. The Bombing of the Oltani Star was successful, the star released a powerful EMP-like Blast that neutralized the shielding protecting the planet. With the shielding gone, the Republic quickly laid siege to Oltanis devastating cities and bombarding the Oltanian Capital City of Gorda City. With Planet devastated the Republic quickly left, leaving the planet to recover on it's own. However the Star Bombing did create something that'll cement the Oltanian Hatred for the First Galactic War. The Oltani Star began to swell up as if about to explode into a supernova. The Supernova will literally destroy the entire system. Trying to act Fast, the Oltanians tried multiple ways to save their homeworld, till eventually thanks to forgotten but at the same time simple technology. The Oltanians managed to "Tow" the entire planet of Oltanis out of the Supernova's blast range. With the Star now a White Dwarf was stable. The Oltanians towed it's planet back into a stable orbit, however with the White Dwarf's lack of heat to keep the planet alive, the Oltanians towed the planet to the nearby Oltetus System which had a Red Dwarf. Once in Stable Orbit, the Oltanians quickly began to rebuild their society. Due to the destruction of most of the Oltanian Cities, the Oltanian Council pushed forward to build a Massive Space Station that covered half of the Northern Hemisphere of the planet. This massive space station would serve as the planet's temporary residence for the outlying cities while Gorda City was being rebuilt. Called Oltanis Station, the station expanded to fit what it designed for.. Within a GRS Year almost all of Oltanis' Population was living up in the Station. Utilizing Kelpher Crystals which were farmed from Desert Planets, the Station was literally a planet of it's own. According Oltanian Scientists, The station "Rivals that of Trek-Star Shipyards" which is what the Massive Space Ring that orbited Tretris. By the First Galactic War, Much of Oltanis has rebuilt, but Gorda City is the only city to remain, other cities were either naturally cleaned up by the planet or were re-used in the reconstruction of Gorda City. Category:Oltanian Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Whirlpool Galaxy Category:Planets